LDR
by thecelestialpotato
Summary: Long Distance Relationships. A commitment that is not for everyone, especially not the crazy or insecure. Enter Rose Weasley, known to her friends as the spinster in waiting has got a secret. A secret that none of those friends would believe, or accept, even if she shoved it in their face, she is dating Scorpius Malfoy. Talk about controversy. Good thing he is cute.
1. Chapter 1

This is the weirdest situation that I think I've ever had the pleasure to be in. I guarantee that I've been in quite a few weird situations in my seventeen years, I am a Weasley after all. Not that it means I'm always in the worst of ways, but things happen. This happens to be one of those weird situations for a teenager to be in. So you have to promise that you will keep it to yourself. It's a secret that I've had to keep since this past Christmas holiday, but I am in a relationship with Scorpius Malfoy of all people. We are honestly nervous and unsure about going public. That's not being prejudiced the Weasleys and Potters have come to accept him because of his friendship with my cousin Albus, and well he is a Malfoy. They might not be so keen on his intent with one of their girls.

Anyway, I think that I have always had a crush on him; since the very first time that Albus pointed in his direction in the great hall my first year. The weirdness of the relationship comes from the fact that I am still in school at Hogwarts, however it is my last year, and that Scorpius has been out for two years and works under his father at the Malfoy family company. It makes it a tad awkward because we decided it was best that I just claim to not be in a relationship at all, and Scorpius would do the same. That is enough explanation, I think. So let me get to the story.

Rewind One Month to Mid-December

The smoke billowed from the large scarlet train down platforms in King's Cross station as it slowly ground to a stop. From our compartment I could see a very recognizable tall red head sticking out like a sore thumb from the bustling of the crowds of waiting families, from a distance waiting under the sign for Platform 9 ¾. With a swift jerk the train stopped, throwing my friends and I forward, causing our trunks to rattle.

"Well, I guess we are here." Alice sighed wistfully.

"What's so bad about getting to go home for a few weeks? It's somewhat relaxing." I asked knowing that for me it was never very relaxing on holidays, what with my barge-in-everybody's-welcome style family.

"I'll be stuck with this one until the Christmas and New Year's parties." Alice whined, motioning to her younger brother Frank who was taking our trunks down. "My mum wants us to help out at the Cauldron over the break."

"But we get paid at least." Frank added dropping Alice's trunk on the floor abruptly onto Alice's robe pooled at her feet.

"Hey! Watch it would you?" Alice exclaimed, pulling her robe out and picking up her trunk by the handle.

"If I wanted it to hit you it would have hit you." Frank smirked. I giggled in response at the sibling antics; it was funny they acted related but didn't look it at all, Alice short and pretty with stark black hair and Frank a tall and chubby brunette. I would soon be finding my own younger brother as we got off the train, I had about the same sentiment as Frank.

"You can come visit me anytime you like. Oh, maybe I could bring Dom to the Cauldron, and we could go shopping together." I replied, taking my trunk from Frank and leading the way out of our compartment and down the corridor.

"I haven't seen Dom in ages. That would be amazing!" Alice said happily. My family seemed to be a very exciting part of being friends with me, especially my exotic French cousins and my Dragon trainer uncle.

"Just don't let her try and convince you that short hair works for you again." I suggested, the memory bringing a faint smile to my face, and an embarrassed red tint to her cheeks.

We exited the train, hopping down the steps onto the bustling platform. The sound of the trains whistle was blaring, students and parents pushed around us while we stood together to say our goodbyes.

"Merlin, there are our parents. Okay lets get our hugs so I can say goodbye to my boyfriend before the holidays." Alice said over the noise of the station.

"Alright, let's get it over with." I said with fake reluctance and smile. I held my arms out and hugged Frank first, because he liked to linger and I wanted to get it over with.

"My turn!" Alice demanded, pushing her brother out of the way, and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug, I would miss her in the week or so before Christmas, even if we do get visits in between.

"Don't do anything stupid while you are home." I told her, with a smile.

"I won't." She replied hugging tighter, before letting go and grabbing the handle of her trunk again.

"Okay, Frankie lets get going. Bye, Rose!" She called, leading Frank away down the platform.

"Bye!" I called back surveying the crowd looking for my younger brother, or any other red heads for that matter. If their hair was red, we were more than likely related. What a curse of being a Weasley right?

The crowds in the platform were steadily making their way out so that was my cue to start looking for my father again. I had seen him from the train but he was probably looking for Hugo who I had last seen trying to get one of his friends to let him stay with them for the holiday so he could see his girlfriend easier. We have what could be considered a strict household, I, not being allowed to date until the age of never, and Hugo with a girlfriend that he casually forgets to mention to our parents. Not that it mattered to me, I'm likely to never take a husband what with my early onset spinsterhood.

I shuffled through what remained of the crowd until I came upon the tallest man in the place who happened to share my rather signature fiery red mop of hair.

"Hey Dad!" I said aloud, to catch his attention because he was busy scanning the platform for more redheads.

"Oh, hiya Rosie! How is my little girl doing? Passing classes at least?" He asked cheerfully, taking me under his arm and holding me close to him. As popular as the Weasley name was at Hogwarts, I still never really got the chance to see him during school so I cherished the moment and hugged him back tightly.

"Exceeding expectations in everything but Arithmacy and Divination." I replied with a shrug. I was doing great in school, in the classes that mattered to me anyway; it was my last year at Hogwarts so I was only taking necessary classes and filling the open space with free periods and fluff classes.

"Eh, those classes aren't useful anyway." He said in the most fatherly way, he was nice like that. "I never passed most of those classes."

We chuckled together; I had heard many of my families stories over the years about the war, they were mostly edited enough that they could be told to young children. But what I did know was that my father was not the best at school, he got bad grades, and didn't do his seventh year at Hogwarts (which my Mum loves to remind him about, since she went back for school while working); and even with all that he is still a successful, happy guy with a good job and family. I'm proud of him, and not just because of what he did in the war. He has always made me feel special because I am his only girl, and I love him for that.

"Have you seen your brother?" He asked looking down at his watch. It was early evening, so we would have to go home and make ourselves dinner, and have a quiet night back.

"I saw him at the front of the train with some of his friends. You may want to catch him before he gets a ride with one of them." I shrugged.

"Alright, just wait for us at the barrier." He said, before disappearing into the crowd.

"Okay," I mumbled allowed to myself, and went to lean against the side of the barrier to wait for my family.

As I waited several friends passed by, I noticed one of my youngest cousins approaching the barrier with her best friend. In a surprising turn to all of our parents, Lily Potter, found her best friend in a Malfoy. While it is not so big of a deal as it would have been in my parents day, there are plenty of resentful and negative feelings that have trickled down through the years as a consequence of the war. Despite that, they had become friends even before attending Hogwarts and are surviving their first teen years so far. Being so, the youngest Malfoy child was occasionally a part of Weasley family events.

"Hello Rosie!" Lily's young voice chimed, as she leapt forward to hug me.

"Oi, Lily! You act like you won't see me again." I smiled and hugged her back. "Hello, Aurelia."

Aurelia Malfoy looked much older than her fourteen years, almost a clone of her mother who I'd seen once or twice before. She was always perfectly put together in the most elegant way which is why people always assumed she was older and got her and my cousin, who was essentially a miniature version of myself, into trouble with boys. She brushed her long white blonde hair back over her shoulder, before offering me her gloved hand and a quaint smile.

"Rose, I'm sure I will see you at our New Year's Celebration?" Aurelia asked cordially.

"Of course, my parents won't let me go anywhere without her or Albus." Lily answered for me. The Malfoy New Year's party was one of the few that Alice and I looked forward to every year. It was a highly publicized event that only the prominent and important in wizarding society (and their children) were invited to. I enjoyed it because it was a great feast, followed by the adults casting the youth into an unsupervised dance party of their own that lasted until day break. That party was one of the few nights that I can shed the brand of outsider and actually have fun with people my age.

"Always the babysitter. I look forward to it, will you be at Christmas?" I asked.

"I should be able to make it later in the day, it is always an ordeal to break away from family engagements." She sighed, Aurelia was destined to be a socialite one day I was sure of it.

"Be prepared to be force fed by Nana." I cautioned her, and Lily giggled knowingly.

"I don't mind Weasley food one bit, much less pretentious than what my mother insists on serving constantly." Aurelia shrugged. "Anyway, we should get going. Our ride is bound to be here somewhere."

First world problems if I ever heard them, but I wouldn't say that to her. The Malfoy's may still be working to recover their prestigious name, but they were in no shortage when it came to funds of disposable money. I always figured that was part of why our family still resented them.

"So, is your father sending a car again?" Lily asked.

"No, he messaged me on the train and apparently he sent Scorpius to pick us up instead because he needed the car to take him to a meeting. He is trying to appear as muggle friendly." Aurelia said looking around.

"Is it working?" I asked.

"Probably," a familiar voice interjected. It was Scorpius, Aurelia's older brother who looked like he'd been chiseled out of marble. I didn't really know him and hadn't seen him in ages, as he was two years my senior and not very close to the family except for Albus. It was hard not to stare, "He just started a charity that helps muggleborns get established. Hi, I'm Scorpius. Are you a relation of Lily's?" he asked looking from Lily to me.

"No, I am just Lily from the future…" They all looked at me like I was crazy, until Scorpius cracked a grin.

"Rose, right?" he held out his hand. "I'd only seen you in passing at school, but I've heard from these two that you were funny."

I shook his hand awkwardly trying to hide the immediate nervous pink that came to my cheeks, great even someone like Scorpius thought of me as the funny one. "Yeah."

"Nice to actually make your acquaintance. Auri, Lily, are you ready to get going?" he asked the girls.

They nodded in acquiescence, Lily looked up at me and recognized what I'm sure was my obvious secret crush face. She started to smile like she would give it away, so I poked her hard in the side, making her fold over clutching her side with a loud, "EEP!"

"Don't you say anything!" I whispered threateningly in her ear, and hugged her to look as though we were saying good bye like normal cousins do.

"I won't, so long as you do something about it." She replied just as threatening in the most mischievous way. Teenagers, yeesh.

"Okay, let's go. Goodbye Rose." Scorpius said with a polite wave in my direction.

"Bye."

"Goodbye Rose." Aurelia and Lily said in unison. Lily added a gesture of pointing from her eyes to mine suggestively before sticking out her tongue and disappearing through the barrier.

I sighed audibly, I would have to tell Alice about this later so she could talk me out of my crush that would never happen and remind me of my future cat children. Soon enough my father made his way back through the crowd with my brother and his trunk in tow, looking not entirely enthused.

"Someone was trying to buy firewhiskey off of a peddler." Dad said, looking as though he could cuff someone.

"I must be a very bad influence on the kid, huh?" I asked trying to lighten the tense mood.

"No one asked you! Miss Goody-Two-Shoes." Hugo, my evidently angsty fourteen year old brother snapped trying to take a swipe at me.

"Don't hit your sister. She didn't do anything." Dad reprimanded as he dragged Hugo through the barrier.

"At least, I know how to have fun." Hugo grumbled, fighting to get his shirt collar away from our fathers grasp now that we had entered the muggle population.

"And look where that gets you. At least try to be smart about it." I suggested, and was met with rolling eyes from both my Dad and Hugo. Ugh, family. I swear, that kid is going to end up on the front page of the Prophet for something; while I will make a quiet living as a wand makers apprentice, and not stepping out of line. What fun.


	2. Chapter 2

The cat hadn't moved from his perch on my bedside table in over an hour, and it was beginning to weird me out. Bane, the kitten I had gotten the summer before school had decided while I was gone that my room was his, and he was not entirely happy that I had reclaimed my bed. He decided to make a stand by giving me the evil eye and batting my hand away whenever I reached for something on his table. The grey little ball of fluff was quickly turning into a tyrant who was lucky that I liked cats so much. He'd already asserted his dominance in my two days of being home Bane has consistently walked between my feet and tripping me every time I walk down the hall.

"Come here you demon cat." I ordered the difficult furball, scooping him into my arms and sitting up mushing my nose to his. "You are lucky you are so cute."

He purred contently in response, sneaking his way up to my shoulder as I sat down in front of my vanity to brush my hair. I looked in the mirror, surveying what I consider my average looks. My hair was the longest it had been since I was little, nearly touching my elbows in soft copper waves. As pretty as it was it could really be a nuisance when it wanted to. The brushing sure seemed to entertain Bane since he considered the ends to be a play thing, so instead of letting him chew it off I pushed him on to the table just as my cell phone lit up and began to buzz.

"Who could that be?" I asked Bane, picking it up to see who the message was from. While the wizarding world was still predominantly in the dark ages, modern muggle means of transportation, communication, and entertainment were being slowly adapted into our society especially by the younger generation. Myself included.

_Rose, meet me at the Potters. Time to go shopping._

_-Dom_

So Dom was back in the country, that was exciting, but why she couldn't just walk across the street to my house was beyond me. Dom followed in her older sister, and mother's footsteps by choosing to attend Beauxbatons in France rather than going to Hogwarts like the rest of the Weasleys. Always the posh type, Dominique would not go out of her way to do anything slightly strenuous or uncool.

_Alright. Give me ten minutes to get dressed._

_-Rose_

It took me exactly five minutes to pick out a simple blouse and jeans, get dressed and throw on a parka, have a bite of toast and leave my all but empty house; leaving an anxious and malcontent Bane at the door. I crossed the street on Godric's Hollow to my Uncle Harry's home, everyone in the family's home away from the Burrow, (we can't very well eat Nana Molly and Grandpa Arthur out of house and home every day of the week). I told you we are a very close family. Instead of knocking I let myself in and was immediately welcomed by the smell of rashers and broom polish, and the sound of my aunt Ginny ordering people around.

"Ron! Why on earth would you put that in your eggs? Are you insane?" Ginny barked at my father from the kitchen.

"Try it before you knock it." My father replied over the sound of my cousins bickering.

"You'll have to hold me down first. Oh hello Rosie! We've got plenty of extra food if you'd like any." Aunt Ginny called to me when I entered the dining room dodging a napkin enchanted to fly like a pixie at her head. "I told you, Al, if you send another of those at me I'd permanently turn your wand bright pink. Now hand it over."

"Really?" Albus asked knowing the answer, hesitantly he held his wand.

Aunt Ginny held out her hand to take her son's wand, setting it on the table in front of her for everyone to see. She took her own wand out from her pocket and tapped it lightly to the wand on the table. Gasps came from the guests around the table as a bright pink hue quickly seeped itself up the length of Albus' wand. That's what you get for challenging a woman who grew up with six older brothers. I love Aunt Ginny. She smirked at her sons hanging jaw and handed him his wand back.

"So Albus, that's a pretty wand you've got there." I smiled at him sitting down at the table across from him.

"I never thought of doing that to my wand." Lily said, actually interested by the change. "I could start a trend."

"We did that in France almost two years ago. It passed very quickly because girls couldn't stand having the same color wands as others. Rose are you really wearing that?" Dom chimed in from beside me, rearranging my collar for me. She on the other hand was wearing a cute wool frock and leggings to protect herself from the cold, I couldn't help but be envious of her lifestyle.

"All my clothes were in the wash?" I replied looking to Lily and shrugging, she snorted with laughter causing her to spit orange juice out on to my brother plate beside her.

"Lily!" Everyone called out in amused shock. She apologized profusely, cleaning up the table with her own napkin. She wasn't the most composed of the Weasley- Potters and it was rather endearing.

In the aftermath of Lily's spill, I said good morning to the rest of the family that was at the Potters for breakfast. There was Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, their two youngest Albus and Lily (James was abroad for Quidditch). Dom and her younger non-Magical brother Louis. My father and brother, my mother unsurprisingly absent as she was a very important lawyer. And very least, my twin cousins Lucy and Molly along with their irritating mother Audrey. Most of us had gathered to do a day of Christmas shopping to finish up before Christmas in little under a week. Coming from this large of a family no one expected large gifts when all of us got together, that was saved for the individual family's Christmas mornings, and it made it easier for the younger and poorer members of the family to get something for everyone.

Everyone slowly got up and moving getting ready to go to Diagon Alley for shopping. Uncle Harry stood in front of the fireplace to make an announcement before we could leave.

"Alright everyone. I assume we all have our groups we are going to be sticking to. Yes?" Harry asked.

"Would you be my travel buddy?" My father asked sarcastically, making everyone myself included laugh.

"Of course Ronny-kins." Uncle Harry winked. "Anyway, Ginny and I decided that if everyone checks in with any of the adults at least once an hour, we will buy you all ice cream. Does that sound agreeable?"

"Yes!" All the cousins answered in unison.

I latched arms with Dom, and lined up behind Lily. One by one everyone made their way into the hearth with a handful of floo powder, and disappeared into the green flames. As usual I made a very glamorous entrance into the Leaky Cauldron, I ate it, falling face first onto the nearest table. Instead of limping away, I sat down at the table as if I had intended to all along. My group which consisted of myself and Dom waited at the table until the rest of the family made their way into the alley. I spied Alice behind the bar, making a drink for a rather old, crusty looking wizard in the most moth eaten robe. She noticed me waving when she served the man his drink, and laid her rag and apron on the bar.

"Mum, Rose is here. I'm taking off for awhile." Alice called into the kitchens where her mother worked.

"Be back before super, dear." Her mothers voice called back.

"Hi girls!" Alice chimed happily, hurrying over to our table pulling her coat over her shoulders. "What is the plan?"

Immediately taking charge, Dom took to shopping like it was her job, (it very well might be, I don't know for sure). "I think we should stop by the new chic dress shop. I don't imagine either of you know what you will be wearing to the Malfoy's party do you?"

Alice and I shook our heads. Normally, we dressed for the party in slightly nicer clothes than usual, so casual. It was probably why we were usually left alone, other than that we weren't considered 'cool'.

"I thought not." She replied with the slightest hint of a French accent that she picked up from her mother. It wouldn't do anything to call her out for being pretentious, because she doesn't recognize it as anything negative. Likely, it probably helped with being at an all-girls school.

We made our way down Diagon Alley as snow began to fall delicately onto the cobblestone streets, catching on the roofs and window sills. This was one of my favorite times of year, I stopped to look up at the special ash grey color of the clouds when it snowed. I stuck out my tongue to catch a snowflake before continuing on to the dress boutique.

"Look who we have here…"A voice carried out through the crisp winter air.

Hesitating, I made the wrong decision of turning rather walking away. I was sure to regret this.

"Is there something you want?" I asked biting my lip, looking at my least favorite person Derek McLaggen, and his troll-like crony. I forgot to mention that my story isn't all roses and giggles. Since second year when I refused his misplaced romantic advances Derek had chosen to antagonize me whenever I was alone; sometimes it was cruel words, others times he would try to pin me against a wall and kiss me or grab inappropriate places. I hated it and no one seemed to believe it because he was the golden boy Quidditch captain of Hufflepuff.

"Oh I love it when you do that Rosie." Derek drawled with the worst smirk growing on his face. Where had Alice and Dom gone, hadn't they noticed I wasn't with them? "How about you finally come and give me that kiss I've been wanting for years."

"Not on your life, McLaggen." I retorted, "If you don't mind I am shopping with my friends."

I turned to continue down the street, only to be grabbed roughly by the arm and have a hand clap over my mouth before I could scream. The arms pulled me back into a nearby alley despite my struggle. Luckily I was released and thrown against the opposite wall when I took my elbow and abruptly shoved it back into my captors stomach.

"You slag!" Derek coughed trying to catch his breath.

"Get her Derek." His friend Jeff goaded.

"Do you even realize what sort of a mistake you are making right now? All of my family is here, if you lay another finger on me, I assure you they will look the other way when I blast you into that wall." I warned in the most threatening voice that I could muster, slowly slipping my hand into the wand pocket of my coat. I'm sure that right now at the Burrow my name on the clock would be under mortal peril.

"I don't see any of them here, do you Jeff?" Derek asked maliciously, holding his arms out wide with his wand out in his right hand.

"No Weasleys here!" Jeff laughed causing his belly to jiggle like Santa. If only I were so lucky to have a jolly old elf here instead of these thugs.

"Your name only goes so far, but when you are all alone there is nothing a helpless little girl like you can do to stop me." Derek grinned closing the gap between us. The tall brute towered over me in an intimidating way. I tried not to cower as I pushed myself up against the wall, slowly trying to slide toward the street where people walked unaware of my ordeal. I was helpless if I couldn't use my wand on him.

I looked for an opening; when Derek looked back at Jeff to have him confirm that his douche behavior was really super cool, I tried to make a break for the crowded street. I made it about a meter before I was pushed hard into the wall, my hands held behind my back.

"Gentlemen, if you would kindly unhand the lady. I would hate to have to use my wand for violence off the clock." I knew that voice and couldn't be happier to hear it.

We all turned our heads to see my cousin Albus Potter standing in a super hero pose, hands in his pockets and a wicked grin on his face. Both of the men's grips on me instantly became very tense, they knew who and what he was, and Albus would not allow them to forget it. Al was the most proficient student Hogwarts had ever seen when it came to Defense Against the Dark Arts, dueling, and being an all-around good cop. Everyone knew that he had immediately been accepted into the Auror program upon leaving school, it had been all over the papers: _**Albus Potter Follows in Famous War Hero Father Harry Potter's Auror Footsteps**__._

"This has nothing to do wit' you Potter. We are just joking with Rose." Derek claimed instantly turning on his sick pseudo charm.

"You know what the favorite part of my job is boys? I bet Rose could tell you, she has unfortunately been on the receiving end of my wrath. But for her I used restraint. For you two little pervs I don't need to, especially when I am the law." Albus boasted, looking at me with a reassuring smile. He was cocky but it was highly deserved.

"Take another step Potter, and I'll-." Derek started but was cut off by Albus silently petrifying him.

"You'll what? Petrify me? Give me jelly legs?" Albus asked coming closer touching his wand to my assailant, Derek had frozen behind me and Jeff was backing away. "Oh, I bet you are wondering why your legs feel like they are on fire. Its actually a very clever jinx my mother crafted from the jelly legs jinx; when I unpetrify you the jinx will stay burning for a good hour. Do you like it?"

I struggled loose from Derek's firm grasp, and turned to see the fear in his eyes as his frigid body fell like a cut tree to the ground. Unsympathetically, I watched Jeff try and fail to undo Albus' jinx.

"Thank you," I whispered clinging to Albus' welcoming arms.

"Touch my cousin or anyone like that again, and I'll give you a fate worse than being stuck in Azkaban for the rest of your life. Believe me when I say that this will not be tolerated." Albus fumed. He directed me back toward the street, not letting me look back.

"How have you not told anyone about this, Rosie, how long has this been happening? You could have told any of us about this and it would have stopped." He berated me.

"You really think I haven't tried Al?" I asked coldly. "They have been doing this since second year, and everyone just told me to buck up. That McLaggen was such a great guy, he would never try anything so rude!"

"You should have told your parents, or mine, or Mr. Longbottom!" He said as if he were trying to reprimand my being a victim.

"I do not need this Al!" I shouted throwing up my hands in frustration, and walking away from him.

"Rose, I'm sorry!" Al called after me, jogging to catch up with me. "I am sorry, I think I was just frustrated that I never listened. I won't allow this to happen again."

"Thank you, Al." I hugged my cousin back tightly.

"Now that's done, shouldn't you be shopping? Where were you girls off to?" Albus said with a smile, as he brushed my messy hair off of the scrapes on my cheeks.

"Le Chrysalis Dress Boutique, Dom insisted on getting us fancy dresses for the Malfoy's New Year Party." I told him, my nerves slowly calming down. Albus scoffed at the mention of girly things.

"Well let's go look at some dresses." Al said decidedly, taking my arm in his and starting on down the street mumbling about the snow as we went.

A/N: Hey all! Thanks for reading! Sorry this one is a bit short, but I think they will start to get longer. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

The noon day crowds were slowly pouring into the Alley as we made our way to the boutique, impeding our progress threefold. I didn't mind, since I didn't have much time to spend with Albus these days which probably wouldn't change all that much in the coming years due to his chosen profession. I gazed at him as we walked, he had almost a glow about him the adrenaline from our ordeal worked for him. He really was the spitting image of Uncle Harry, though some very Weasley qualities in both his appearance and manner, the most obvious was the bright copper strands that peppered his hair and stubble. Albus made an unsettled face before sensing he was being watched, and turning to look at me.

"So what do you want to do about… you know?" He asked, unsure of my response to such a traumatizing occurrence.

"To be honest, I've generally been able to hold my own with those twats. And his intrusions… are becoming fairly uncommon in the last year or so. I don't think we need to tell anyone. He hasn't actually hurt me."

"Yet." A hard look glazed over his face. "Rose this is a serious situation, it is pretty much abuse. We can't let it get any worse."

"Ugh. I think I've just been afraid of them coming after me if I tried to report them. But they also haven't done anything so bad as to get them locked up." I shrugged, rubbing my arm where I had been grabbed.

"If you are sure you don't want to do anything about it yet, I can't force anything. Although, we are going to have to take precautions to keep you safe, so that it doesn't happen again. If it does though, you come straight to me. I mean it Rose. I don't know what I'd do without you." Albus admitted. It was very touching, we'd always been very close growing up but this is the first time we ever discussed something so serious and personal.

"I only have the last half of my year at Hogwarts left, then it shouldn't be so much of a problem." I said, believing it to be rather sound reasoning.

"Rosie, at least at school there are people and teachers to protect you if need be. I think you should move in with me after Hogwarts. My place is safe and I'm not there much so I wouldn't be a burden." Albus decided, not giving any room for discussion. "I also think you should consider getting a boyfriend for the remainder of your time there."

"Whoa, hold on now. It's not like I can just go out to the shop and pick out some tall handsome Scottish lad to be my boyfriend and I'd be happy ever after. If that were the case, I would have had one in first year and not gone stag to every party ever." I blurted, my epic case of singleness wasn't a touchy subject as it had been in my first teen years when I had to watch all of my two friends get their first boyfriends. At this point I have all but accepted that no guy finds me appealing.

"Oh, come on. It's not that hard to get a date. I've heard dozens of guys talking about how pretty you are." Albus cringed at the thought. "I think you just have to get over being so shy and antisocial."

"That's easy for you to say Potter. You are, -well, you… Who wouldn't be going for you? You probably only have to look in a girls direction and she'll be in the palm of your hand." I exclaimed, jealous at his cool demeanor. Life had never been hard for him, or any of his siblings for that matter.

"It's not that easy Rose, I don't have much time to be looking anyway." Albus said, I could almost detect a hint of sadness in his strong voice.

"That's alright, Al. You'll find her someday. There isn't a timeline on that sort of thing." I smiled bumping him lightly with my shoulder.

"So guys like me?" I asked, I'd never heard of that happening before. Alice's not exactly friend Wilma Warren had said in fifth year not to trust any guy who asked me out because it was probably just a bet with his friends. Luckily, I never suffered the embarrassment of being the butt of a fake date joke.

"Sure, then again I didn't generally go around Hogwarts asking random guys whether or not they liked my cousin." Albus teased, stopping short in front of the boutique where Alice and Dom stood outside warming their hands on cups of coffee they had gotten in my less than apparent absence.

"How else would I know then? It's not like anyone else has ever told me." I scoffed. "Hey, I love how you guys didn't even notice I was gone."

Alice and Dom immediately perked up and looked in our direction. Dom didn't look the least bit sorry as she took a sip of her drink, Alice on the other hand began apologizing profusely explaining that Dominique had convinced her that I had gotten distracted by a book or wand shop along the way and they might as well occupy themselves. Her reasoning wasn't actually very sound since Flourish& Blott's and Ollivander's were both on the other end of Diagon Alley, but that was Dom, she was getting a head start on being a judgmental grandmother.

"I think I'll leave you girls here. Trying on dresses doesn't really strike my fancy." Albus laughed hugging Dom and I goodbye and waving to Alice, before putting his hands in his pockets, giving me a last look and disappearing into the crowd.

"Albus is so cute... So what was the hold up?" Alice asked concerned, handing me her surprisingly tasty latte for a sip and to warm my own hands.

"Thanks. I just got interrupted by McLaggen, but then I met up with Al and we talked a bit." I mumbled, not wanting to get the situation more merit than I believed it deserved.

"I hate that bastard." Alice exclaimed, an angry look on her face.

"What is so wrong with him?" Dom asked, "I've heard the McLaggen's are quite well to do."

"He's just a prick, and very annoying when his team wins a blasted Quidditch match. You should see how he acts whenever he blocks any of Rose's shots." Alice explained nonchalantly. Alice, Merlin bless her, being my best friend I never told her of what happens with him, she still somehow knew to hate him without my needing to tell her.

"Hmmph." Dom simpered, "He's not of much interest to me then. It is time we went shopping."

The little dress shop was not as small as it had appeared from the outside, the aisles of delicately intricate and colorful dresses seemingly went on for leagues (and it probably did, since magic) which was all but overwhelming. I'd been shopping for dresses a total of two times before, the first for my cousin Victoire's wedding, and the second for an important Ministry event at the age of six. Both times after trying on no more than three very itchy and poofy dresses, I'd resigned myself to laying on the floor counting the number of people that passed by in the street as my mother picked out dresses for me. Shopping for clothes has never been my thing to say the least.

"How are we ever meant to find a dress in this place? At the very least it looks like there about 10,000 to choose from." I complained, pulling out a sickly green slip dress by the skirt, very unimpressed by the quality of fabric.

"That is why the two of you have me. Victoire is preparing to make me a partner for her clothing line, so someone with sense will be in control when she has the baby." Dom disclosed, "The back half of this salon is wedding gowns, so we needn't venture there yet. What were you both thinking about wearing? Alice?"

We looked at Alice as she thought for a bit, her face twisted up as though whatever dress she chose would be life changing. "Hmmm, well I've always wanted to wear a bright pink dress."

"Okay, and you Rose? I know you'd rather wear sweatpants, but I won't allow you to look like a bum for this party." Dom huffed, her air of snobbishness not remotely subtle.

"Since when do I dress like a bum? I have nice clothes." I retorted.

"I didn't say that, you just look like someone who wears any clothes that they can get." She said simply.

"Gee, thanks." Maybe she was right, I am almost entering a new time in my life so I might need to change up my look. Challenge accepted.

"Just pick a color Rose, and I'll find you something." Dom rolled her eye, and turned around to start her work.

"Fine… Um, light purple?" I suggested almost unsure. I could never tell what would really work with my red hair, Dom never had to worry about that with her soft blonde hair that went with pretty much everything I'd ever seen her in.

"Light purple, are you serious? Don't you know any color shades…" Dom rambled on as she efficiently went through the dresses, clearly frustrated at my 'disturbing' lack of knowledge about the color wheel.

Alice and I waited for quite a while, looking through what we considered rather ugly dresses; the one that topped our least favorite list was an impossibly short, frilly, glitter-ridden yellow dress that looked like it belonged on a doll. Before too long, Dom had reappeared carrying only three dresses which seemed rather presumptuous on her part in my opinion.

"Is that all you picked out? Who are those for?" I asked skeptically.

"Don't be silly, they are for you two. Oh, and the silver one is for me. I already tried it on." Dom explained holding out the elegant silver dress that looked like liquid metal as it shined with the slightest movement.

"Okay. Let me try mine on." Alice said excitedly looking at the bright pink dress also in Dom's arm.

Dom handed her the dress after holding it up to her and nodding in approval. "That will look perfect on you, try it on if you must but I am excellent at judging sizes. Rose this one is for you, and since we are the same size you don't need to try it on until the party."

"Come lets go pay for these so we can be on our way." Dom instructed once Alice had tried on and fell even more in love with her dress, she held it out in front of her to gaze at the pretty fabric.

"About how much are you setting me back?" I asked skeptically, looking at the lavender dress in my hands already growing nervous at the strapless sweetheart neckline, and handing it to the shop girl.

"This one will run ye about 42 Galleons, you'll probably want to be lookn' 'n the clearance section." The heavily Scottish accented shop girl told me with a very judgmental look on her face. How can no one tell that I'm a Weasley? I know it sounds privileged, but most other Weasleys or Potters are treated like royalty. It was still a rather high price for a dress in my opinion though.

"Excuse me," Dom set hers and Alice's dress on the counter. "I can pay for this easily, if you are going to insist on giving my cousin or friend anymore attitude, I'll make sure the Delacour Delicate line is no longer sold in this shop and you can explain that to your boss." She almost hissed rather threateningly at the now wide-eyed shopkeep.

"Soory, Miss Delacour." She mumbled in reply looking down and ringing up our dresses.

"It's Weasley. Both of us." Dom snapped. I looked at her anxiously, not wanting her to go overboard and get us in trouble.

"Soory, again." She said, "That'll be 137 galleons, and 45 sickles."

"Very well." Dom shrugged, the price clearly no trouble for her.

I elbowed Alice and motioned toward Dom, intending to get her to say thank you as well since we'd just been bought designer dresses and not had to kick in a sickle for it. "Thank you." I said, and Alice repeated quickly.

Dom took out a large velvet coin purse from her regular large leather purse and dropped it on the counter without a second thought to how much was in it, clearly assuming the shop girl would happily enough sort through it for the correct payment.

The shop girl on the other hand looked as if she had seen a pack of dementors come in to try on dresses, as the coins spilled out across the counter. I really did feel bad for her, I bet she had to put up with snotty girls like Dom all day so it was no surprise to me that when she zipped Dom's dress into its own dress bag, she let a small length of the skirt become entrapped in the zipper soon to suffer the worst fate for a pretty dress: being torn before being worn. I couldn't help but smirk when I saw it, looking at the shop girl knowingly as I picked up my own dress bag. New Year's Eve would be a fun night.

A/N: Hey all! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, feel free to tell me what you think in a review. I am still quite a few chapters ahead thankfully since I am in school right now. So ideally I will be able to keep updating regularly, but maybe not alot with NaNo and the holidays. But fingers crossed. Again tell me what you think! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas Eve was quite honestly one of my favorite days to spend with family because of all our small traditions. The best of all was the cousin's sleepover at the Burrow, where we all 'slept' in the sitting and woke up in the morning to a mountain of presents.

I had successfully claimed my territory in the corner across from and with the best view of the Christmas tree as Dom made her way over and took what I assumed was Albus' sleeping bag from the couch beside where I was set up, and flung it to the other side of the expanded space.

"Oh, I'm sure that will go over well." I muttered under my breath. We were lucky that Dom still enjoyed this tradition, because I doubt family sleepovers were something she considered cool. So I wasn't going to try and talk her out of usurping the couch from an Auror, he may know some powerful magic but Dom wasn't the peachiest in the mornings if she didn't sleep comfortably.

"If that weirdo wants to take the couch from me, he can try all he likes. But it wont end well for him." She said with a threateningly cheerful smirk.

"You don't need to tell me twice." I chuckled, arranging my sleeping bag and knapsack in front of the couch so that Albus wouldn't be tempted.

The Burrow around Christmas was always amazing, Nana Molly and the aunts would decorate up the inside of the house and fill it with the smell of delicious cornucopia that they cooked. The feast could generally be expected of royalty, what with the array of dishes and too tempting desserts. Meanwhile, Grandpa Arthur and everyone's fathers were tasked with making the outside into a winter wonderland. There were plenty of floating baubles and noise making thingy's about to catch the eye, somehow it managed to fill us all with the same wonderment as it had when we were all younger.

"I can't wait for the New Years party," Dom stated casually, as she ran her fingers across the garland on the tree. "I can't believe I'll be going stag."

"Join the club." I shrugged. I was no stranger to going to everything without a date. I think I'm starting to like it that way though, mostly due to my own inability to attract said date anyway.

"Rosie, you really need to think about a boyfriend. You probably can't imagine the benefits that having a handsome man on your arm at events does to your image. Let alone more private things." Dom professed.

"Because my image is what needs to be worried about." That and my self inflicted awkwardness around other humans. I shrugged.

"That is what I've been telling her." Said Albus who had just entered the sitting room, noticing his belongings had been moved from their original space.

"See, if he is noticing that you are on the verge of spinsterhood then you know something is wrong." Dom agreed.

"I don't think that was a compliment on my part." Albus said. "Who moved my stuff?"

"I highly suggest not sleeping on the couch. You are probably too large for it anyway." I hinted to Albus, raising my eyebrow at Dom.

Dom leered at him as well, driving home the point that she wouldn't be moving for anything short of a fire. Albus shrugged, and crossed his arms over his chest looking at the tree with us. The Christmas tree towered over us, with its bushy branches bursting with garland, ornaments, and tinsel. It hardly looked like it could fit in the room along with all of us who would be sleeping in there with it, I would not be surprised if someone or thing were launched into it causing the yearly explosion from Nana Molly.

"My mum says it's a few hours until supper. So would anyone care for a game of Quidditch, or maybe just try to throw each other off?" Albus asked.

"NO." Dom insisted instantly, crossing her arms over her chest protectively.

"Oh, sure. I haven't played Chicken in awhile. By the way, is your sister here? I wanted to make sure she got a spot near us." I said, not having seen Lily since the beginning of the shopping trip earlier in the week.

"Lil? I think Scorpius is bringing her and Aurelia," he looked down at his watch; "Actually, they should be here anytime now. They are all sleeping over because their parents and grandparents are apparently going on holiday for Christmas this year, since everyone is old enough now."

I was instantly surprised and all at once nervous at the prospect of my crush actually staying over for a holiday. It was like a fantasy come true, as if an episode of one of those soap operas I occasionally watch with Grandma Granger where the most ridiculous situations arise to bring sexual tension for the love interest, and I felt like I should be pinched.

"They can't stay at their own place for the holiday?" Dom asked. "There is hardly room for us here."

"Don't worry, I heard Mum say that they were going to either expand the room, or take out some of the sofas." Albus grinned at her.

"It'll be okay. Besides, Dom you will love Lily's friend Aurelia. She is just as much into fashion and girly stuff as you are, if not more." I added.

"That is a pretty name." Dom said thinking for a moment, possibly about whether Aurelia would be friend or competition. "Well let's all go outside and get this flying business out of the way. I need to get a scarf."

"Alright. See you out there." I said, as Albus and I made our way through the bustling kitchen and outside.

"So you haven't been getting into any trouble have you?" Albus asked quietly, hands in his pockets and we wandered in the direction of the broom shed that our other cousins and siblings we already loitering around.

"No sir. I've been keeping to myself. Besides, I've always been able to handle myself with those dolts." I tried to brush it off, it wasn't the most exciting topic for me.

"You know that isn't the point. Imagine what would happen if my dad knew, let alone your dad." He offered.

"I know." I answered just as a very expensive black car pulled into the drive, a stark contrast to the thick blanket of snow covering the ground. There was only a select few people it could be; as wealthy as the family was now we didn't tend to show it in material things.

"Oh, I bet Score would want to play with us all." Albus said rather excited, grabbing my hand and jogging toward the car.

The car pulled into park just as we reached it. Albus opened the back door, letting his sister and her friend out. Out of the drivers side, Scorpius exited the car dressed in a fine winters coat that made him look like a business man going on vacation. He looked right at me and smiled, in a way that made me rationalize that he had to be staring past me at someone else.

"Hi Rose." He said in his deep voice. "Nice seeing you again."

"Sure. Really!? I only just heard that you were coming." I babbled awkwardly, watching as he pulled what was clearly his own, and his sisters duffel bags out from the car and slinging them over his shoulder easily.

"You don't sound entirely overjoyed about our coming." Scorpius said with an eyebrow raised, as he walked toward me.

"No, its not that at all. Sorry. I just. Um…" My words came out in a jumbled mess, and I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks despite the cold nip in the air. I looked up at him nervously, seeing that he recognized my nervousness but continued to smile. He was more than likely just being polite, knowing his upbringing.

"Oi, Rosie. Could you show Score where to put their bags? I'll get the girls outfitted with brooms before they can wander off to go look at magazines." Albus suggested, handing me his sisters bag to carry, ignoring the sneers on the girls faces. Traitor.

"Come on Al! We don't want to play, its cold out!" Lily whined, and tried to lead Aurelia away, who looked thoroughly unimpressed with the choice of activities presented. I wasn't surprised at her distaste, Aurelia was wearing a coat that looked more expensive than any I'd seen Dom or Victoire wear, not to mention her fancy French nails.

"Too bad, all the mums are busy cooking and said either work inside or play outside." Albus announced, and it would explain why all the fathers were huddled together on the back porch of the Burrow for warmth.

"Don't worry, dinner should be in an hour or so then we'll be safe to go in." I suggested to Lily.

The girls reluctantly let Albus push them in the direction of the old shed (I assumed because of Aurelia's doe eyes at Albus), where the others waited for a game to start. I turned back to our other visitor who stood waiting beside his car, bags slung over one shoulder and his other arm out for me to take.

My hand was shaking as I wrapped it around the crook of his elbow, hoping that he would just find the shuddering to be from the cold as I wasn't wearing the best jumper for the weather instead of my obvious inability to remain calm. His arm was strong and I could feel the sinewy muscles hiding just below the thick overcoat he wore. It shouldn't have been surprising, he wasn't unlike any other man. He was rich and known in school for taking care of himself for Quidditch, but being so close to the point that I was actually touching my crush would have been unfathomable if it weren't for the fact that it was currently happening to me.

We walked rather briskly toward the house, I was almost struggling to keep up with his gait, as much as I was struggling to start a conversation. Cheesy icebreakers kept popping up in my head, embarrassing just to think about and unable to come up with anything as the nervous color grew on my face making it even more evident as to my crush on him. Though he kept his head high and didn't look at me so I doubt that he noticed.

As we approached the back deck of the Burrow, the kitchen door opened and Dom walked out an infuriatingly knowing smile spread across her face seeing me walking arm in arm with the guy whom I had previously gushed to her about thinking he was absolutely adorable. Just the thought of him knowing I thought he was adorable was mortifying, Merlin knew he wasn't the type of man who was referred to as adorable, generally the tabloids stuck to 'handsome' or 'elegant'. What if he knew occlumency? That was more than enough reason to stop thinking so much.

Dom floated in a dainty manner toward us, staring me down as she did. With a wicked grin, she stuck out her hand and turned her eyes up to Scorpius. He looked down over her appraisingly, then took her hand.

"You must be one of the Delacour Weasley's? I'm guessing Dominique, since you aren't with child?" Scorpius asked dripping with charm, he was in the business of knowing who was who.

"The one and only." Dom purred, well there it was. Any small sliver of a chance of him ever liking me had been eliminated after the simple fact that once any guy met Dom, they were immediately intoxicated by her beauty and charm, and I was a forever alone after thought. It was a good thing that my parents had a boy because I wouldn't be continuing the family line, it was almost prophecy.

"Pleasure to meet you. I imagine you will be staying here as well? I haven't been to the Burrow in such a long time." Scorpius said.

"Of course, though I doubt where we are all sleeping is even scraping where your standards must be. I only stay out of love for my family, but really staying in a hotel would be ideal." Dom almost whined. Why was she flirting with him, did she need to rub it in like that? Get a room.

"I think its quaint to be in such close quarters with your family, I don't get that so much with my family." Scorpius said the slightest hint of emotion crossing his face for a moment.

"Anyway," I interjected, "I'm sure that Scorpius doesn't want to keep carrying those bags, in the snow. We can go in, then you can keep flirting." I even surprised myself by saying what I was thinking out loud.

Both Scorpius and Dom turned to look at me, Dom adopting a glare, but Scorpius only raised an eyebrow. Surely he noticed Dom's attempts.

"Rose, you can call me Score. And you are right these bags are getting heavy, I have no idea what Auri keeps in there." Scorpius agreed, with a chuckle.

"Hmm, well I'll see you on the Pitch Score." Dom pouted, clearly giving me a competitive glance. Dom was the other reason I was spinster bound. If anyone had something, she had to make it hers, make it better. Not that he'd ever be mine or anything.

"So show me in?" Score asked, I nodded and continued forward.

We walked up the steps to the back porch and Aunt Ginny opened the door for us, her face lit up in surprise at seeing Scorpius, then raised her eyebrow at me in that suspicious auntie way.

"Oh, Scorpius! How long has it been since I saw you last? It had to be when you and Albus graduated. My you look handsome, doesn't he Rosie?" She chattered on, trying to sell me out without knowing it.

"Yeah." I answered awkwardly, not looking up at him because I was almost certainly the color of my hair.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter. You look positively radiant as well." He smiled, waving at the other Aunts and Nana Molly. Who all surrounded him in that motherly way to tell him how amazing he is. Like he didn't already know how perfect he is. I never even get that type of attention from them.

"I've got to show Scorpius where we are all sleeping, then you all can go back to fawning over him alright?" I announced above their chattering.

I pulled him forward and down the corridor to the expanded family room where the multitude of sleeping bags and suitcases where set out to mark territory. Looking back at him, I couldn't tell if he was overwhelmed or disgusted by the home-y-ness of the house.

"So Lily is over there," I pointed at Lily's stuff that had one of the only open spaces in the room beside it. "And well…"

Of course, the only other space was between mine and Albus' stuff. I moved to the side. As he set Aurelia's stuff down beside Lily's, then dropped his suitcase and sleeping bag beside mine.

"Well you'll be next to Albus at least. Um, you can change in the boys room which is up the stairs, but knock first because the Potters should be staying in there. And, the bathroom is down the hall." I informed him.

"This should be fun, I haven't had a sleepover in ages." Scorpius said happily sitting down on the couch.

"Well, I may be biased but I'm fairly sure that Weasley sleepovers are a whole other thing." I rolled my eyes. This guy had no idea what he was getting into.

A/N: Hey all! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Since its quarantine, even though I'm considered essential :( I figured it was about time that I updated this with a new chapter for you all. I know how starved for updated I would be, and I hope you are all being safe washing your hands and keeping your distance! Again thanks for reading let me know what you think, whatever it is!


End file.
